Just Act Manly
by mediaocrity4
Summary: Jaune and Ruby have been parents for about a year. And Jaune is putting his foot down. It is time to put his foot down and help Ruby become a mature adult. And when Blake and Sun visit for the holidays, Sun seeks aid from the pair and Jaune is all too eager to help. A more wholesome sequel to Just Act Casually and Just Act Maturely.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This turned into a trilogy. By popular demand (and a lot of persuasion from people on my Discord) I am returning to the filth that is Just Act. If you haven't read Just Act Casually and Just Act Maturely, I'd advise reading those first, though this chapter does give a recap on the main plots of both those stories.**

Chapter 1: Livin' it Up While I'm Going Down

Ruby stuck her hand in her mouth to keep from screaming in ecstasy as her back arched and her legs wrapped around her best friend's head. It had been three years since they moved in together as totally platonic roommates.

He had bailed her out of a jam. She had gotten an expensive apartment, thinking that Yang would help her with the bills. Yang ditched her to go to Mistral and Jaune came in to save the day. Within weeks, Ruby and Jaune realized how much they really cared about each other and fell in love. A year later, Ruby got pregnant.

It was because of their baby, who had only recently turned a year old, that Ruby tried keeping quiet. Which her lover was making very difficult. They were married now. They had a beautiful daughter. But Ruby still couldn't see Jaune as anything other than her best friend and love of her life.

"Ffffffffffuck!" Ruby sighed as her body spasmed. "Thank you."

"Pff." Jaune held back a laughter as he lifted his head. He crawled on top of her and kissed her collar bone. "I know Citrine was a pain in the ass today. You needed that."

"Damn right I did." Ruby said. "She's starting to teethe and I just can't fucking deal with how fussy she's been."

"Take a break." Jaune advised. "You've done well enough."

"I just don't want to fuck this up." Ruby sighed. "I want Citrine to be good, but I don't want to be too strict and…"

"That's why two parents is optimal." Jaune said. "Don't worry, I won't let you fuck this up."

"So, you're going to pull my leash if I've been a bad girl?" Ruby winked.

"Well, didn't think you were into that but absolutely." Jaune smiled. He leaned back and Ruby rolled on top of him. She returned the favor, which only took a few minutes. Then the two went to sleep.

They were woken up a few hours later by Citrine's fussy crying. Jaune rose uo first and put his hand on Ruby's shoulder. It was a silent way to let her know that he was going to handle this. He put on a shirt and headed into the other room.

"Calm down Citrine." Jaune picked up his daughter and started rocking her. "There, there, did you have a nightmare?" Citrine started to calm down. "Or are you hungry? Come on, let's go get your bottle."

Jaune looked at the clock as he prepared the baby's bottle. By the time Citrine would be satisfied, it'd be time to be up anyway. Having a baby completely changed how and when he slept. He was already used to it. But he felt like Ruby would never get used to it. She was waiting for the day when Citrine would go to bed and wake up when she said to. That was going to be a few more years.

It was taking its toll on Ruby. The huntress had important work. She was part of the elite that would go on missions deemed too dangerous for the average warrior. Balancing her roles as hero, mother and lover was a hard thing for a creature of habit like herself.

Citrine feverishly suckled at the bottle after Jaune gave it to her. Her silver eyes were wide, teary and completely adorable. She was easily the most precious thing in his world. And luckily, she was old enough to be a tyrant yet.

"Sweet baby love." Ruby cooed as she walked in.

"Thought you'd get more sleep." Jaune said.

"Couldn't." Ruby said. She booped the girl on the nose and kissed the top of her forehead. "I love her so much."

"I want more." Jaune said as he looked at Ruby.

"Ha." She brushed him off. "Not going to happen for a while."

"How come?" Jaune said.

"We're doing just fine supporting the three of us." Ruby explained. "If we want more, we'll have to get a new place, one with more room. Not to mention we'd want that all set out before we have more kids. I can't work when I'm pregnant. And we can't afford to move if I'm not working."

"Sure." Jaune sighed. He didn't want to start a fight with her. It was too early to argue.

"Look, someday, sure, I'd like to give Citrine some brothers and sisters. But I'm not your mom, and you aren't your dad."

"Even if you call me daddy?" Jaune joked.

"Fucking….really?" Ruby nearly laughed. "My point is, we don't make enough to crank out eight kids and let them run around a huge fifteen-room house."

"Then I'll find a better job." Jaune said. "It doesn't have to be right now, but I don't want to put it off forever."

"I'm not fucking putting it off!" Ruby raised her voice. Citrine's body flinched from the screaming and she started crying.

"Ruby, can we not in front of the baby?" Jaune sighed.

"I'm sorry." Ruby huffed. "I know you always wanted a big family. And I'm so happy that you chose to have it with me. But sometimes it feels like you demand too much from me."

Jaune let the conversation end there. Ruby left to do some work while Jaune stayed home with Citrine. He wished he had reliable friends that could babysit while he had some fun with the guys, but he put his role as father over everything else. Ruby was a good mom, but sometimes Jaune felt like her priorities were still backwards.

Around two in the afternoon, Jaune's scroll started ringing. It was Sun Wukong. Jaune considered him a friend but he was more Ruby's friend. It was perplexing. What would cause him to call Jaune out of the blue like this.

"Hello?" Jaune answered his scroll.

"Hey Jaune, is Ruby home?"

"Um...no, why?" Jaune said.

"Blake is trying to get ahold of her. Thought I'd try you." Sun answered. Blake and Sun had been together longer than Jaune and Ruby. But Blake didn't believe in marriage so they had never tied the knot. And Blake had just had a kid.

"What do you need?" Jaune asked.

"Blake and I are planning a trip out there soon." Sun said. "Just for a few weeks. Took me an entire fucking year to convince Blake to take this kind of time off."

"I bet."

"Actually, was wanting your help with something too."

"Baby advise?"

"Nah, I've been doing pretty well on that front." Sun said. "I'll talk more about it when we actually meet up."

"Keeping me in suspense?" Jaune said. "Well, talk to you later, and I'll make sure to tell Ruby when her scroll gets a signal again."

"Thanks man. I'll get you more details when we finalize the plans." Sun responded. "Bye."

Sun ended the call. Jaune gave a beleaguered sigh. Blake was an….interesting teammate for Ruby. Despite having been friends with Ruby for years, even meeting before they started classes at Beacon, Jaune had never talked to Blake much. He had talked to Sun and his team, but only because they were the only guys he knew from back then who weren't complete assholes like Cardin.

Jaune set Citrine down and put on some cartoons for the infant. She moved around and crawled under the table. He kept one eye on her while he looked at current events on his scroll. Apparently some paparazzi had been questioning Weiss about her infant daughter. Weiss was tight lipped about it, but Jaune knew that Baby Eiess was the result of a threesome with Neptune and Yang. The mystery in the media came from the fact Weiss was not open about her personal life, and as far as any of them knew, Yang was still a teammate and nothing more.

Jaune admired that anonymity. It wasn't easy for someone as powerful and important as Weiss. Hell, because Ruby had no filter, Jaune couldn't even hang out at a bar anymore without a drunk Ruby describing in intimate detail just how good Jaune was at pounding her into the sheets. Jaune was fine with that talk among friends. All of them, without exception, could talk filth right alongside her. But in public it was completely embarrassing.

Around dinner time, Citrine started getting fussy again. Everytime Jaune tried giving her foot she would slam it down. He took deep breaths, keeping his voice level as he dealt with the baby's unusual attitude. Why she didn't act up like this around Ruby was a mystery to Jaune. Weiss had suggested that it was because she could get away with it more with Jaune, because he had a lot more patience.

Jaune took that idea and ran with it. He walked into the other room, leaving Citrine to her own devices. He kept an eye on her through a camera. But as soon as Jaune was out of Citrine's eyesight, she calmed down and started eating.

"Sneaky little brat, you just want to make me mad don't you?" Jaune smiled. At least he had successfully tested that particular theory. Later that night, Jaune got Citrine ready for bed. His scroll started beeping.

"Hey Jaune, I have signal again." Ruby called.

"I can see that." Jaune said. "How's the mission going?"

"Fucking sucks. Going to be stuck out here in the mountains with a shitty signal for two days while we fix up this relay station." Ruby complained. "How's Citrine doing?"

"Purposely only being fussy when I'm around." Jaune said.

"That's my girl." Ruby laughed.

"Hey, Sun called me earlier."

"Yeah, I have a message from Blake saying to get ahold of her. What's up?"

"Sun said that they're coming to town." Jaune said.

"Ah….it's the beginning of winter." Ruby said. "They don't get snow in Vacuo or Menagerie. She probably wants to spend the holiday up here."

"I didn't even think about that." Jaune admitted. "Hey, Sun also said he wanted my help with something. Any ideas what?"

"I don't." Ruby said. "Blake's pretty easy to by for. Sun knows to either get her books, tea, or hardcore smut."

"Wouldn't that just fall under books?"

"Touche." Ruby said. "You got me there. Anyway, gotta go before I lose signal again. I'll call when this piece of shit tower is fixed."

"Bye, love you." Jaune said as he hung up. "Well Citrine." He looked into his daughter's eyes. "Whether you like it or not, it's just the two of us for a while."

 **AN: It feels so weird coming back to this continuity after over a year of working on RWBYond Home. I said this the last few times I wrote other stories, but that particular installment of RWBYond has ruined me. This fic is probably going to end up a lot more wholesome than the other installments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Merry Christmas to everybody. This is a ridiculously short chapter. But, as I've stated before, I have a dozen other things going on and I kinda want to hurry up and get to the meat of this story, which will really start next chapter when everyone gets together.**

Chapter 2: Black Sun

Sun woke up with a raging hard on. Blake was sleeping quietly next to him. He turned over and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his crotch right up into her butt. He slowly started kissing down her neck. Blake stirred awake and pushed herself away from him.

"Sun." She groaned.

"Come on Blake." Sun pleaded.

"Not now." Blake said. "I'm on my period." Sun gave a beleaguered sigh. He didn't want to start a fight, but the two of them hadn't done anything other than oral in months. Ever since Nova was born Blake had been moody and refusing to put out.

Sun jumped out of bed and went to the background. He decided to relieve himself in more ways than one. By the time he was done with everything, Nova was crying. Blake was groaning in bed. Her eyes had bags them and her hair was completely disheveled.

"I'll get her." Sun said as he walked into the nursery. He scooped his daughter into his arms. Her tail quickly rocked around in the air while he gave her her bottle. She was such a fussy child always screaming for attention and Sun was completely willing to give it to her.

"Thank you." Blake groaned as she started up the coffee. "Just one more day, just one more fucking day." Her cat ears folded down in frustration as Nova started acting up again. Sun didn't really know what to do. All he could do was try appeasing Nova and ease the tension that had been building in Blake's head for months.

"I'm looking forward to this vacation." Sun tried cheering the mood up. "We haven't seen Ruby or Jaune since their wedding."

"I'm more excited to get some time away from this baby." Blake huffed.

"Awe, but look at that face." Sun said as he presented Nova. The face in question, was teary eyed and screaming for attention. "Fine, fine, I'll put you down." Sun placed her in her pin. She hadn't quite gotten the hang of crawling or moving on her own yet so she kinda just waddled around. But she did at least quiet down.

"She really gets on my nerves." Blake said. "I love her to death. But I just get the feeling she's going to be a problem child. And she's so loud sometimes."

"I can handle it. I'm used to making moody girls tolerable." Sun joked.

"Fucker." Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Point proven?" Sun shrugged. "I think it's hot. I mean, back when we first started dating I had to lick the bitchiness out of you. Or use my tail."

"Yeah….."

"What happened?" Sun said. "We use to fuck like there was no tomorrow and now…."

"It's just, haven't been in the mood." Blake said. "Can we please talk about something else."

"I guess." Sun said. "So, pretty much all of Team RWBY has kids now. Have you talked to Weiss."

"Not since you told me that her and Yang fucked Neptune to make that kid." Blake said. "I don't know, I don't talk to any of them a lot any more. We're all just doing our own thing."

"So, I guess it's not making you thirsty for any more kids." Sun joked.

"Fuck no." Blake said in a serious tone. "One is enough."

"Getting sick of this attitude." Sun whispered beneath his breath.

"What was that?" Blake asked as her ears twitched.

"Nothing just, really missing the days where you were moody over the White Fang and the role of the huntsmen and chastising Ruby for being immature."

"We've grown up. We have real issues to deal with. Not that those battles weren't serious, but this affects our lives directly, not the world as a whole." Blake reasoned. "My point is, we're responsible for Nova, so I'll handle it as I see fit. We don't have room for another kid. You don't have the time and I don't have the patience."

All these years and Sun couldn't come up with a permanent solution to lighten her mood. Sex and parties was always temporary. Even when she would pass out from the rush of hormones, she would wake up like any other day. And Sun was starting to feel inadequate on that front as well. It wasn't for lack of trying, but regular vaginal intercourse didn't pleasure Blake the way it used to.

"So, is there anything I should get for our trip?" Sun said.

"Warm clothes for Nova." Blake said. "It's cold in Vale this time of the year."

"I already covered that." Sun said.

"Oh…" Blake blinked and contemplated what they still needed. "Oh shit, duh, presents for Ruby and Jaune."

"Blake."

"Yes?"

"That's the whole reason why I'm going out after work." Sun informed.

"Well, specifically, I want to get Ruby some wine coolers and some baby clothes for Citrine." Blake rebounded. "I don't know what Jaune likes."

"I'll just get him a game or two." Sun shrugged. "Anyway, I should get going." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Sun." Blake stood up.

"Yes?" Sun asked as she walked over to him. She fixed his tie and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Be safe."

"I will." Sun said.

Sun was a huntsman, but he spent most his his days now working as a police specialist. It allowed him to use his skills to protect Vacuo while also staying close enough to home to be with his family. Blake was the one who went out on crazy wacky adventures, usually by herself.

"Oi mate." Scarlet greeted him when he reached his office in the police station.

"Morning Scarlet." Sun sighed.

"Ya look like right shite. What's the matter? Up all night playing butthole roulette with the Bellabooty?"

"I fucking wish." Sun said. "No, just didn't sleep well. Nova was also very fussy this morning."

"Thank God I don't have any little brats." Scarlet said. "I can't imagine not sleeping like the death for a single night, let alone on a constant basis."

"I hear you. I just want today to be over with so we can go on this little vacation." Sun sighed.

"Off to Vale with ya, send Jaune my regards will ya?" Scarlet winked.

"Sure thing." Sun wasn't up for lengthy conversations today. He gave short and to-the-point responses to everything that was said throughout his day. He didn't open up any new investigations. He just reviewed the last few he had closed and looked over some of the open cases, looking for something that stood out to him.

There were a few huntsmen missions on the board that looked enticing, but nothing that he could stamp out in a single day. He spotted the mission Ruby must have been on. There was a relay tower in the mountains of Sanus that was being repaired. The mission was in progress but open, which meant that anyone could drop by and lend a helping hand.

Sun wondered if Ruby would even be home by the time he arrived. If not, at least Jaune would be, but that would be a little more awkward. Neither Sun nor Blake were particularly close to Jaune. Both were more Ruby's friends. It was weird because for so long, Jaune had been dating Pyrrha and not socializing with anyone in their circle of friends. The only ones who seemed to spend any time with him were Ruby, Nora, Ren and of course, Pyrrha. All that changed when Jaune broke up with Pyrrha and started dating Ruby a little while afterwards.

Then again, the fact that it would probably mostly Jaune and Citrine, means that they could talk man to man without the women interfering. It could be a new perspective. Sun didn't have any friends that were functional husbands and parents. That's a major reason why Sun wanted to broach the subject of Blake, with Ruby's husband as much as he wanted to broach it with Ruby herself.

When Sun got off work, he did some last minute shopping. He picked up the gifts and other things they needed for the trip. When he got home, Blake was half asleep on the couch. Nova was in her crib being suspiciously quiet. As soon as Sun walked over to her she started acting up. He picked her up and started rocking her until she calmed down.

"Have fun at work?" Blake asked.

"No, it was really boring." Sun said.

"I got everything packed up so we can leave in the morning." Blake said. She stood up and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight." Sun said. "I'll stay up with Nova until she's asleep."

"Thank you." Blake sighed. "She was actually very good for mommy today. Weren't you baby girl."

"Maybe she knows she can't get away with being as fussy around you." Sun said.

"Maybe that's a hint that you're spoiling her." Blake gave a soft laugh at the tease. She then turned tail and headed for the bedroom.

"We got a long trip ahead of us tomorrow." Sun said as he held his daughter up. "But I bet you'll have a blast."

 **AN: Trying to get back in the rhythm of writing everyday. Also, I'm going to have to remember how to do 2,000+ word chapters in a single day. That's something I just, haven't done in over a year.**


End file.
